Love Disturbance
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Geng Hopeless Love yang dipimpin Oga-chin kelimpungan, pasalnya Satou menyelamatkan si Youngest-san Hitoha yang takut ketinggian. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Satou dan Hitoha setelahnya ya?/ DISCONTINUE


**Summary:** Geng _Hopeless Love _yang dipimpin Oga-_chin_ kelimpungan, pasalnya Satou menyelamatkan _Sanjo-san_ Hitoha yang takut ketinggian. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Satou dan Hitoha setelahnya ya?

**Warning:**_Canon, semi-Out Of Character._

**Alasan Pair: **Hyaa~ Hitoha Marui itu sebenernya manis banget XD cocok ama Satou, emang kayanya imposibble sih kalo di _canon_ jadi _pair_ betulan, tapi mereka ini ada _hints_-nya kok.

Ternyata fandom Mitsudomoe di Fanfiction (.) net masih super sepi -.-,sampai-sampai saya jadi yang pertama. Saya harap nantinya bakal ramai.

* * *

><p><strong>Love <strong>**Disturbance **

Mitsudomoe © Norio Sakurai

Humor/Romance

(mungkin lebih ke Romance-nya)

A Hitoha Marui-Satou Shinya fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

><p>Suasana SD Kamobashi ketika jam istirahat sama seperti biasanya. Mitsuba kembali beradu argumentasi dengan Sugisaki.<p>

"Panggil aku, Mitsuba-_sama._"

Si gadis berkuncir ulir—Sugisaki mencak-mencak, "Tidak akan pernah!"

Futaba dan Chiba sibuk melihat gambar _ecchi_ di majalah yang Chiba bawa, Satou pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat dua rekannya yang abnormal tersebut. Anak laki-laki yang disukai banyak gadis di SD Kamobashi itupun lalu berjalan menuju hamster peliharaan kelas, tentunya setelah ia memastikan tidak ada Hitoha di sekitar situ.

Satou membuka pintu kandang hamster berwarna oranye itu.

"Ayo… makan," ucapnya sembari menyodorkan beberapa biji bunga matahari.

Namun, sang hamster malah bersembunyi di balik sebuah mainan yang terdapat di kandangnya. Satou terus membujuk hamster itu namun tetap tidak berhasil."

"Ayolah…" ucapnya hampir putus asa, hampir saja ia mati kebosanan di kelas 6-3 yang abnormal ini.

Tanpa disangka, hamster itu berlari dengan lincahnya melewati pintu dan menerobos kerumunan.

"Oh… tidak!" teriak Satou frustasi ketika melihat hamster itu meloncat keluar jendela yang sedang terbuka.

Wajah anak laki-laki itu segera memucat ketika menyadari kedatangan sang Hitoha_. _Ia pasti akan mendapat tatapan menyeramkan Hitoha karena telah menghilangkan hamster kesayangannya.

"_Go-Gomennasai, Sanjo-san_," ucap Satou sembari menunduk, "hamsternya kabur keluar jendela."

Aura yang menyeramkan pun tiba-tiba dirasakan Satou.

"K-Kau?" pekik sang termuda kecewa.

Mata Hitoha berkaca-kaca, ia segera berlari keluar kelas. Satou hanya tertegun, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di antara ketiga bersaudara, Mitsuba, Futaba, dan Hitoha. Memang hanya dengan Hitoha dirinya jarang berinteraksi, Hitoha gadis tertutup dan misterius, tidak seperti kedua kakak kembarnya, Futaba dan Mitsuba.

Satou yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya kembali pada Chiba dan Futaba—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Shin-_chan_~" ucap Futaba riang.

.

.

Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, ia mencari-cari _Sanjo-san_. Namun, sosok itu tidak ditemukannya. Ia terheran, sebab biasanya si bungsu dari Marui bersaudara itu duduk menyendiri di pojok kelas sembari membaca buku, atau bermain dengan hamster.

"Miyashita, apa yang kau cari-cari?" tanya Sugisaki.

"Hitoha-chan," jawabnya jelas.

Gadis berumur 12 tahun itu kemudian bertanya kepada Mitsuba, "Mitsuba, apakah kau tahu kemana perginya Hitoha?"

Mitsuba menggeleng pelan, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu kemana perginya si bungsu. Lagian ia memang jarang bermain dengan Hitoha saat jam istirahat.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hitoha terus mencari-cari hamsternya.

"Kalau Satou bilang hamster loncat dari jendela, berarti kemungkinan ada di bagian timur taman sekolah."

Gadis berambut raven itu mengusap air matanya. Ia menusuri sudut-sudut taman sekolah, mencari di semak-semak maupun pepohonan. Sejurus kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna oranye yang berada di cabang sebuah pohon. Hamster yang ia cari-cari ternyata ada di situ.

"Ayolah turun... tenang saja, kau tak usah takut. Ini aku."

Sang hamster mencicit, tanda ia mengenali seseorang yang kerap merawatnya. Namun, hamster tidak bergerak, sesekali melihat ke bawah. Rupanya hamster itu tidak berani turun setelah memanjat pohon itu.

Hitoha menghela napas, ia paham sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan usai. Maka, dengan takut-takut si bungsu Marui itu memberanikan diri memanjat pohon untuk meraih sang hamster.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid kelas 6-3 segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Yabe-_sensei_ membawa beberapa bahan ajar untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Yosh, mari kita mulai kembali belajar. Siapkan alat tulis dan buku Matematika kalian," ucap guru muda tersebut lalu pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan," tapi... aku tidak melihat Hitoha-chan."

"Hito-_chan_ kemana ya? Kok belum balik?" gumam Futaba.

Seisi kelas pun mulai ricuh.

"_Sanjo-san_ tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas sebelumnya."

"Pada saat jam istirahat, _Sanjo-san_ biasanya hanya membaca buku dan menyendiri di kelas."

Di deretan bangku belakang, Satou terlihat tidak tenang. Sesekali ia melirik bangku Hitoha yang masih kosong, tentu saja ia merasa bersalah telah menghilangkan hamster peliharaan kelas itu. Ia sadar kekeliruannya, seharusnya ia menemani Hitoha mencari hamster.

"_A-Ano_... Yabecchi, aku akan mencari Hitoha!" ucap Satou lalu berlari keluar.

Geng _Hopeless Love_ hanya bisa berteriak histeris, "Satou-_kun_~"

.

.

Anak laki-laki berwajah tampan itu berlari menyusuri koridor, "_Sanjo-san!_" Teriaknya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

***Sanjo=Youngest  
><strong>

Wkwkwk gaje~, hmm ini hanya prolog XD

Akhir-akhir ini saya keranjingan anime Mitsudomoe, lucu banget. Sebenernya hints-nya banyak lo… bisa Hitoha-Satou, Ogata-Satou, Futaba-Chiba, Futaba-Satou, Hitoha-Yabecchi, dll ^^


End file.
